Peter Parker (Dimension-616)
Peter Benjamin Parker is an elementary school student, who was bitten by a radioactive, genetically engineered spider, while he was struck by the energy of a dimensional rift, both of which were illegal schemes of Oscorp while on a field trip. Discovering he had new powers, Parker attempted to do good with his powers, but his disinterest in being a superhero caused him to ignore the helps of a store owner who wronged him, who himself was being robbed. Later, his Uncle Ben was killed by the same robber, causing Parker to take up fighting crime across New York City as the masked vigilante, Spider-Man, hoping one day to be treated with the same level of respect as The Avengers. Biography Early Life Growing Up In New York City Peter Benjamin Parker was born in Queens, New York City on August 10, 2001. Powers and Abilities Powers * Dimensional Energy Manipulation: After Peter Parker was struck by the energy of an unstable, temporary dimensional rift, his DNA and physiology began to change, beginning to be able to access dimensional energy. He possesses a psychic link to the natural energies of reality, allowing him to connect with various vibrations of the "multiverse", and manipulate them for various causes. * Spider Physiology: After Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive, genetically engineered "super-spider", he absorbed the altered arachnid's blood and energy, gaining the proportionate powers of a spider. The radioactive, complex mutagenic enzymes in the spider's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous body-wide changes within Parker, as theorized by him and Ned Leeds, granting him superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability, and numerous arachnid-like abilities such as a sixth sense that "borders on precognition", as well as the ability to cling to walls. According to Harry Osborn, Parker's mutation also involves an "enhanced chromosome pattern." ** Enhanced Intelligence: Parker's mental performance has been greatly enhanced to operate in the efficient and rapid manner possible. Some manifestations of this is as Spider-Man, Parker's exceptionally perfect charisma, eloquence, leadership skills, deductive/analytical skills, and tactical genius. ** Enhanced Senses: Parker's senses are greatly enhanced, with him describing them as being "dialed to eleven." ** Superhuman Agility: After Parker gained his powers, he became as agile as a spider, being able to make movements that would be extremely difficult for a normal human with great facility. *** Superhuman Equilibrium: Parker possesses a heightened sense of equilibrium which greatly enhances his balance and coordination. ** Superhuman Strength: Parker possesses considerable superhuman strength, enabling him to press lift many tons without much stress, equivalent to the proportionate strength of a spider, being able to lift ten times his body weight when he first received his powers, with his record being recorded as ten tons. ** Surface Adhesion/Wall-Crawling: Parker's exposure to the venom of the mutated spider induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in his ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers, overcoming the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail, giving him the ability to affect the attraction between surfaces, which is so far limited to Parker's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger, can allow him to adhere to walls, ceilings, and other surfaces in order to scale them and has stated that he does not need to use any adhesive gloves or fabrics to do it. Abilities * Gifted Intelligence: Parker is a highly intelligent science enthusiast. Equipment Uniforms * Spider-Man Suit: Mark I: Parker originally wore a handmade suit while operating on the streets of New York City. Nothing more than a red shirt with a special spider symbol, blue sweatpants, specialized gloves, a red ski mask, and a pair of goggles, this suit was created with the intention to help Parker in concealing his identity and keep his superhuman senses in check. Weapons * Web-Shooters: A pair of wrist-mounted mechanical devices used by Parker to project synthetic webbing. ** Synthetic Webbing: Created by Parker himself, this web-like organic chemical substance is meant to emulate the silk created by the common spider, while its composition and tensile strength are substantial enough to impress many people. This synthetic spider silk is used by Parker to help swing across New York City, bind and tie up enemies, steal weapons and make other useful applications. Parker combines this synthetic web with agile movements to dodge enemy attacks and often targets the enemies' arms and legs to break their balance and immobilize them. Category:Articles Written By Marvel-DC Unity